Hide and Seek
by xblkdragonx
Summary: Ivan proposes a high stake game of hide and seek. If Yao can avoid him for an hour, then he can have unlimited access to Russian military information but if he can't then he'll forfeit the right to his body.
1. Running

A/N: I'll say this now. This is simply a smex story. NO DEEPER MEANING THAN THAT. But even though it's a smut story...I'm not a smut writer despite the fact I've written M stories Orz. Still trying to get a hang of it....

For people who've read "Hide and Seek" up to chapter 5 on FF, HAS (Hide and Seek) has been cut down to only 5 chapters. The original would've been 8-9 chapters but I decided to combine chapter 3-6 into one whole chapter.

* * *

Today was perfect. General Winter at last released his tight grip he had on Russia's house, finally allowing summer breeze and green life to return. Although the warm weather alone usually made Russia an agreeable person, that wasn't what made this day- this very moment-the happiest of his life. He sighed in contentment as he laid on the sofa, his head resting on China's lap, feeling nimble fingers sift through his hair. The double door of the office balcony was open, allowing sunlight to shine on them. Bliss. It was pure, simple bliss.

Russia opened his eyes and smiled up at China, who returned the smile with one of his own. Three weeks. It had been three agonizing weeks since the both of them had last seen each other. It was inevitable; they were both kept busy ever since the recession happened, working hard to keep their economy afloat. Things have started to gradually improve recently but they still had plenty of work to do. Russia lifted China's black tie and rubbed it against his lips lazily. In the last few decades, China had opted to wear suits and collared shirts every time he traveled outside of his house. Russia sighed again happily. He didn't mind. He actually loved it when China wore button up shirts. It was like unwrapping a present very slowly, anticipating anxiously for the moment the last of the wrapping fell to the ground before pouncing on the gift. Russia paused for a moment, imagining the scene when suddenly his eyes widened in surprise and horror. He quickly squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to banishing the image from his mind. Closing his eyes, however, only accentuated his lustful fantasy of China writhing, crying, panting in pleasure underneath him; of China's ragged voice in his ear begging for harder, faster, more. Russia gulped. No. No pouncing. Gentle. Must be gentle. Must be loving, caring. Can't break him, can't break him. Cherish. Yes, must- no, not must- need to cherish him.

Russia took a shaky breathe to calm himself down, to restrain his desire to possess and conquer his lover so that they could never be separated again. He learned from his past mistakes. He knows better now. Calm. Remain calm. Breathe in, out- slowly now- in…out…. A cool, soft hand brushed across his forehead, causing him to gasp from the unexpected contact. His eyes snapped opened, meeting China's concerned gaze.

China tucked some wayward blond strands aside, effectively chipping away at Russia's restraint, "Ivan, are you okay?"

Involuntarily, his hand reached up to cup a porcelain cheek. China smiled questioningly, yet still tilted his head into Russia's hand, even placing his smaller one atop of the Russian's. Russia stared into golden eyes that stared back at him tenderly.

"I love you!" Russia bursted out, needing to at least voice out his desire even if he couldn't act upon them, "I love you so much."

Russia half-turned his body to face China, wrapping his arms around slim waist. China chuckled silently at the blatant show of affection. He knew Russia loved him. How could he not? The nation called him almost every single day, always ending the phone call with the same endearment. To some it might seem habitual or out of obligation but that didn't apply to them. Even not being able to see one another, China could feel the strength of Russia's feelings for him by the small, little things that became bigger and bigger over time. His room was now filled with gifts and present Russia sent, saying it reminded him of China: incense candles, red yarn, a glass cat, and every random item you could find at a flea market. None of them were expensive, pretty or even useful but China kept every single one, making sure to have at least one memento of Russia by his bedside every night before he slept. He loved Russia just as much…he just wasn't as vocal about it. It was embarrassing, as well as undignified, for a 4000 year old man to declare his undying love daily to a younger person; especially if that person's birthday changed to December 30, 1991, making him only 18 years old- barely above the legal age.

China's left eye twitched. He knows Russia is not really 18. The man was at the most only a few centuries and not four millenniums younger than him. Despite that, when the Soviet dissolved and Russia took its' place, his birthday officially changed as well. It was an endless joke to France, Prussia, and now even Spain joined in on the fun. They called him a cradle robber, a pedophile, the deflowerer of innocents. It didn't help either that Russia naturally acted like a child. China furrowed his brows. Now that he thought about it, Russia acts even more childish if they ran into one of the three idiotic nations. China scowled. He must've heard about the joke and decided it was fun to add oil to the fire. The Chinese nation narrowed his eyes at the head buried against his abdomen before grinning mischievously. This 'little' guy right here, deserves a little punishment. Unable to see China's face, Russia missed the sly look directed his way.

"Do you really love me?" China said teasingly, "In my opinion, we're tiring of each other."

Russia stiffened. China's words ran through him like cold water, freezing his blood. Gradually, he untangled himself from China, lifting himself to a sitting position. He kept his gaze on the carpeted floor, his serene voice belying the emotions raging inside him, "What do you mean?"

Oblivious to the fact that Russia didn't know he was being teased, China continued, "Well, you don't look at me with the intensity like you use to; like you want to devour me. You no longer surprise me with sudden kisses. You always, always hesitate now," Russia's screaming mind missed the blush and stutter, "and when we…we make lo…share the same bed…you always hold back, never losing yourself in heat of the moment. Isn't that a sign of losing interest?"

Knowing Russia hated it when his love was doubted, especially if it meant losing the Chinese nation, China turned his head expectedly towards the larger nation, waiting to see Russia's panicked look but his attention shifted from the stony blond to the door when a servant knocked and stepped in.

"Excuse me, but a Mr. Alfred Jones is on the phone for Mr. Wang. He says it's urgent and that you're needed immediately at home. He also mentioned that if you do not come back in the next 10 minutes, he'll name all the Pandas currently in America after the McDonald's menu."

After thanking the servant for the message and sending him away, China sighed in exasperation. More than likely America needed more money. China honestly didn't want to discuss money matters right now; it would just be another endless headache. Did America know just how hard it was for him to find the time off so he could spend a few, scant hours relaxing with someone he actually cared to see? Apparently the idiot didn't. How China wanted to tell America where he could shove that "I'm a Hero" business where the sun don't shine…but…he had to think about the poor Pandas.

Russia felt China get up, leaving his side. Acting purely on instinct, Russia got up as well, grabbing onto the other's wrist tightly.

"Where are you going?" Russia was so preoccupied with his thoughts, he didn't hear a single word that transpired between China and the servant.

"I'm going to tell America I need more than 10 minutes to get home," China gave Russia an apologetic look, "I'm sorry it's sudden, but I'm leaving now."

Russia's mind reeled at the thought of China leaving. He just got here. He can't just go.

"Why?" Russia whispered.

China blew out frustrated air, "America probably wants to discuss about the deficit and so I have to go…."

Russia stared dumbfounded at the other nation. He was going home just to see America? When did China come at America's every beck and call?

"No," Russia tightened his hold on the wrist, "don't go. Stay. America can just go fuck himself."

China raised his eyebrow at the profanity but did not comment, "I have to go. It's a matter of great… national concern. Let go, Ivan, or I won't come back…."

Russia clenched his jaws, unwilling loosening his fingers on China. Being together for so long definitely had its' drawbacks. China knew exactly what threat worked on the bigger, stronger man. As Russia watched delicate hands reach for the door knob, he smiled. It wasn't just China who knew about using people's weaknesses against them.

He quickly caught up to him, slamming the door shut with one of his hands, "Let's play a game, Yao."

China took a deep breath, trying to keep his patience. He kept his back towards Russia as he replied in a sharp manner, "Ivan, I don't have time for games. Remove your hand, now."

Despite being annoyed, China couldn't help but shiver when he felt a tongue lick his nape lightly, "It's a really easy game…Jao. It won't take a lot of your time."

Tentatively, China turned to face the Russian, already feeling his knees weakening on him. Russia never, ever pronounced China's human name in Russian unless he was angry…or very aroused. Russia leaned in, forcing the smaller nation back until he was pressed against the door, tilting his head up to meet violet eyes.

"The game is very simple, Jao." Russia cupped the back of China's head, kneading it, "it's a 'hide and seek' game. You hide somewhere in this house and I have an hour to find you."

China cleared his throat, "Wh…what do I get out of playing this?"

Russia laughed, wrapping his other hand around China's waist to pull him closer, "I knew you were going to say that. Don't worry, of course I wouldn't ask you to play some game without any rewards…but first, you have to agree to play."

Already China was taking short breathes, his chest heaving. It's been a long, long time since Russia had looked at him like that. A look that said, "I want you anyway I can get you. Even if you beg or cry, I won't let you go until I can slake my lust for your body. Until then, every strand of hair, every smile and look you have, belongs solely to me."

Mesmerized by amethyst eyes that once haunted his dreams and still do, China almost nodded his head in agreement before realizing Russia was manipulating him, "No. I want to hear what I get if I win first."

Without hesitation Russia answered, "Full, unconditioned access to Russian military technology and information."

China's jaw dropped at the way Russia made the outrageous offer with not so much as a blink of an eye. China bit his bottom lip, considering. Was Russia lying? No. He lies, no doubt about that, but not when it comes to something like this. His boss most likely won't approve…but no one can really deny Russia anything if he set his mind to it. Full access to Russian military technology…the Russian knew him so well.

"Al…right," China agreed hesitantly, dragging out the word.

"Then let's seal the deal with a kiss," without warning, Russia slammed their lips together in a bruising manner.

Not waiting to be let in, Russia pushed his way into China's mouth, demanding and taking. He swirled China's tongue with his, silently coaxing it, urging it to intertwine and participate in the dance. China gasped at the sudden invasion. It has been so long since Russia kissed him so possessively, so violently. It wasn't about reciprocating each others' feelings. It was all about Russia. Russia baring his soul, pouring out all of his intense longing and desire, forcing China to acknowledge Russia's own brand of affection whether the other nation wanted it or not. It overwhelmed the senses, stole all logic but it felt so good; so sinfully good. Russia made him want to lose himself in passion, abandon all thoughts for carnal needs.

China's hand slid its' way up Russia's chest, idly playing with the buttons he found there. Russia grabbed the exploring hand, ending their kiss. He smiled at China's confused face, "Later. We'll continue this later. For now, shall we begin our little game?"

China's cheeks became stained with light pink at being caught wanting more. Russia gave a little laugh, nibbling a perfectly arched ear, "To reiterate the rules, if you can hide and avoid me for an hour, you win and get unlimited access to military information."

China clutched the front of the larger nation's shirt, sighing when he felt wet kisses upon his skin. His eyes fluttered close as he felt Russia whispering along his jaw line, "However…if I catch you, I'll fuck you senseless."

Catching the last part of what Russia said, China snapped out of his stupor, "Wh…what did you say?"

"I said I'll screw you until you're bedridden," Russia grinned, "You were the one complaining that I didn't show you how much I loved you."

Russia placed a hand on each side of China's head, "I'm glad you said something. I was tired of holding back as well. Now I don't have to. Now I can show you _exactly_ how much I desire you using _my_ methods. If I find you, I'm going to make sure you won't be able to walk for days. I'm going to make sure you stay here as long as possible, in bed, pleasuring me until I'm satisfied. Okay?"

China licked his dried lips, Russia violet eyes following the pink tongue. If he won, the rewards and benefits were boundless but if he lost…China shivered at the predatory look he saw reflected in Russia's eyes.

"That…wasn't originally part of the game," China said quietly, his body quivering both with excitement and fear. He stopped breathing when Russia ran a finger around his collar.

"It was, you just didn't bother to ask," Russia cocked his head to the side, smiling, enjoying China's flushed face, "While I count to 100, you go hide, yes?"

Using barely any strength at all, Russia tore China's shirt open, scattering buttons about the floor, "Start running."

Not needing to be told twice, China ran. He ran as fast as his legs could take him out the room and down the hallway. He heard Russia's laughing voice chase after him, slowly counting down the time before the Russian will come hunt him down..."100...99...98...."


	2. Hiding

With his chest heaving, China flung open the first door he saw and quickly scanned the room for a possible hiding place. His eyes glanced over the closet (too obvious), the trunk (no escape) before pausing over a small cupboard. It was small, barely taller than his knee. Maybe if he could just squeeze in, Russia wouldn't suspect that…. China discarded the idea as soon as it entered his head. Not only was his body not flexible enough, if Russia found him, he'd be cornered. Only something with an indestructible lock and sturdy metal door could keep him safe from Russia; even then China wasn't entirely sure if that would keep the Russian out. With a growl of frustration emitted from his throat, China slammed the door shut and ran faster and further down the massive hallway of the mansion, his tattered shirt fluttering about him. Where? Where could he hide?

China barely turned the corner when he heard the ominous words signaling the start of the game echo down the hall to meet his thundering ears, "Ready or not, here I come, Little Jao~"

Breathe hitched in his throat, China frantically raced to the next room, turning the doorknob. It didn't budge. He pushed his shoulder against the door, hoping that maybe it was merely stuck. Nothing happened.

"Yao~ Where oh where could you be~? Come out, come out wherever you are~" Russia's sing songy voice came frightening closer and closer.

Panicking now, China searched desperately for something, anything that would delay Russia from finding him. Luckily enough he spotted another door only a few feet away and bounded towards it quickly, praying that this one wasn't locked. It clicked open. Not even wasting a second to breathe a sigh of relief, China rushed inside but just as he disappeared into the room, from his periphery vision, China met violet eyes for a brief second. He locked the door immediately and backed away, knowing it was only a matter of seconds before it would come crashing down. His eyes hastily examined the room for a place to hide, the shirt clinging to him from the sweat running down his back. China flinched at the sudden loud bang that sounded at the door. The door shook and creaked on its' hinges as Russia slammed his shoulder against it again, "Jao~ I know your in there. Have you hidden yourself yet? We don't want this game to end so soon do we?"

Another hit and the center of the wooden door cracked from the strong impact. China's heart was beating so loudly he barely heard the Russian's muffled voice, "Unless of course you already want to be fucked?"

Russia paused in his assault, letting his silky voice drift through the door to caress China's skin, "I know just how much you love playing hard to get. Did the running arouse you, Дорогой*? Do you enjoy it when adrenaline courses through your body, your sweat drip down your back, your heart beating furiously… knowing inevitably I'd catch you?"

China stood rooted to his spot, eyes staring transfixed at the door. He couldn't help the shudder running down his spine and lower when his body remembered so well that velvety voice whispering upon his body countless times on many countless nights.

"My, my, my, what a kinky fetish you have, моя любовь*," China sighed at Russia's husky laugh, "And I thought I was the insane one in our relationship."

Russia's voice dropped down to a whisper, forcing China to creep closer to the door, "Little Jao, little Jao…won't let you let me in? I promise I can be even more…exciting than a little game of chase."

China took a breath then another before whispering back in a smaller voice, "No."

CRACK. China gasped, covering his head with his hands as the splintered pieces of wood flew in the air. When sound of the door crashing to the floor subsided, the Chinese nation tentatively unraveled his arms to look up and saw Russia's entire being hum with giddiness.

China eyed the Russian standing in the doorway- the only exit. Russia, understanding he had the older nation trapped, grinned as he reached a hand out to grab slim wrists but China wasn't about to give out his sexual favor that easily. Dodging Russia's hand, China made a dash for the large bed in the middle of the room, jumping over it so that it stood between him and the predatory nation.

"Why so eager for bed, Yao? We have all the time in the world to _play_ with each other," Russia chuckled as he walked towards the other nation, loosening his tie.

Wary eyes on the larger man, China said nothing. Russia now reached the side of the bed closest to the door, placing his hands on the satin sheets, smiling innocently at his lover, "It is game over already? I thought it would've been more of a challenge…."

Violet clashed with golden eyes for a moment before China made a break for the opened doorway. Russia had already anticipated this. His hand had China's forearm in an iron grip, fully intending to toss the Chinese nation onto the bed where they could continue there game however China, acting on pure instinct, lashed out, his fist connecting with the side of Russia's chin.

The unexpected blow was enough for China to wiggle himself free from Russia's grasp. For a moment China stayed where he was, biting his lip in worry, an apology on the tip of his tongue when he saw blood form on the corner of Russia's bottom lip. He didn't mean to hit him, it was just a conditioned reflex. China took a step closer to Russia, wanting to examine the injury but stopped short as he met the blond nations gaze. Russia's amethyst eyes gleamed up at him, a feral smile on his bleeding lips. He wiped the red liquid off with the tip of this thumb, laughing.

China took a step back, edging his way to the exit. The look of predation was gone from Russia's eye and replaced by something far more sinister. The hair on the back of his neck stood on ends as Russia looked at him through hooded eyes, remnants of a smile lingering on bloodied lips. China's Adam Apple bobbed as he gulped.

Russia ran his hand through his hair and laughed at China's nervousness. The poor nation had nothing to be afraid of. He was enjoying this now too. He liked the challenge; it would've been boring otherwise. It was all fun and games in the beginning, still restraining himself. Russia licked his wound, tasting iron. Now, however, he was going to make China submit, beg for mercy. China always did like it gentle while Russia liked it a bit more…rough. Russia took a step forward, scraps of wood crunching under his feet. He would like to hear China beg. It has been far too long since he made the smaller nation cry from pleasure and pain. It was time for an overdue reminder. The way China back away slowly from the other nation only confirmed that he too knew Russia had something unpleasant in store for him.

It is in these moments that China can say Russia was graceful. It wasn't the same graceful one would use to describe a ballerina or a swan but graceful in a way a sword would neatly slice through flesh. Deadly yet enchanting all the same. You can't escape it. It didn't stop China from trying though. As Russia reached a hand up to graze his cheek, China ran out the door in search for another hiding place, prolonging the game. He no longer cared if he won or lost or even the military gains. The only thing China cared about was what Russia would do when he caught him. Not if, but when. In the back of his mind when he agreed to Russia's conditions, he already knew he never had a chance to win. Russia was right. He did enjoy being chased. Honestly, what a lovely couple they made.

* * *

First * = "Dear" in Russian. I fixed it in the original where it was a lower case...but I'm not sure if this one is the fixed version...

Seconds *= "My love" in Russian.


	3. Seeking

A/N: Like I said, this is a plotless story that somehow got longer than it was suppose to be.

Like I said, I am not a smut writer. I can write the build up just fine since I can get descriptive as much as I want on they feel and what they want but when it comes down to the action, nope. There are only so many words to describe body parts (i.e. mouth, lips...what else can you use?). I include hard kissing as smut. Just telling you guys my writing style changes once it hits the smut.....

* * *

Smiling at China's receding figure, Russia leaned against the door frame, his arms crossed against his chest. Who said he was an inconsiderate lover? Twenty seconds, he'll give China a twenty second head start and hopefully this time he can at least find a proper hiding place. He'll let the old, stubborn tiger have his way just a little longer, be a tiny bit more willful. After all Russia was going to win this game; it was why he proposed it in the first place. On any other day, he might've been worried that his cunning little minx might actually escape his grasp- but not today. Today was special. His house was hosting a party and preparations have already been made. Russia straightened from the doorway, humming a cheerful tune as he walked leisurely towards where he knew China was- the only place the tease could be. In light of the multitudes of guests, all the rooms were locked except for a select few. In the direction where China ran, only one room was left unlocked.

Hm…what shall he do when he caught dark haired nation? Tie and gag him? No, no, no; been there, done that. Whips and blood play? Russia reached the end of the hall, his hand opening the door to his left with an audible click. Ah, but it would be such a pity to scar such pristine white canvas, tempting though it may be. Sometimes it amazed Russia how scorching hot beneath his lips and roaming hands the snow white skin actually was. Perhaps that is the reason why he no longer dreads the constant visits of cold winters in his home. Summer always comes after winter and China, despite his cold demeanor, can be made to writhe with wanton wants. With enough persuasion and finesse, any ice cold exterior can be melted. Of course if you can't melt it with passion, you can always shatter it to pieces with sheer force to get what you want. What's the fun in that though?

Taking someone by force, the victim becomes free of responsibility and soon they'll erase you from their memories, forgetting that you briefly owned their entire being. Making the object of your obsession moaning, panting, practically begging for release, however, well, who can they blame but themselves for having such a lustful body? It'll replay in their minds over and over again, hoping against all hope it was all a lie that they loved every touch their violator gave them. They'll hate you for it but at least they'll always think about you. If you're lucky enough, they can never stand the touch of another person ever again; you'll be the last to see the flushed back arching for more, never wanting it to stop.

"Are you in here, Yao?" Russia whispered conspiringly, his eyes attentive to the slightest movement.

Honey catches more flies than vinegar; it was something Russia learned early on in his life. Whether it was for political alliances or finding a bed partner, one must always murmur sweet nothings, promise grand things to lure someone in and once they step on the silky thin lining of his spider's web, it'll be too late to leave- they're his.

Russia's scrutinized the room for an inkling of the Chinese man's presence. He shrugged his shoulders when he found none, picking up a vase filled with red roses on the table side. It really was tiring sometimes playing nice. Once in a while, it was heaven to release all his pent up stress. Since this little kitty conveniently enough landed in the tiger's den, why not eat him up? Oh, he wasn't going to 'rape' China- that's beneath the both of them. China _was_ going to _enjoy_ this. Russia was a skilled enough of a lover to make it consensual and consensual it will be. Tender though, was another matter all together. Russia walked to the middle of the room, pouring the contents of the vase to the ground as he went. Puddles formed on the floor, red roses crushed beneath his feet. If little Yao thought they were 'tiring of each other', it was up to him to prove just how possessive he could be. If China wanted to leave, he'll have to rip his wings off from the webbing Russia wrapped tightly around him.

China waited with bated breath as he heard Russia call out from his hiding place, "Here kitty, kitty. Come out wherever you are~"

China wanted to scowl- he was not some stray cat that came when called- but resisted the urge to rise to Russia's bait. A heart beat then two passed without another sound. China furrowed his brows. Did Russia leave already? What was he doing? Moving the thick fabric a merest of inches aside, China risked a peek. From where he was, China saw Russia bathed in sunlight standing stone still with broken red petals surrounding him. Dark eyes narrowed in contempt. Was Russia giving up? It's not like he hid in a very hard to find place. Honestly, _what was he doing_? The more he thought about it, the more China could feel his anger almost boil over. If the larger nation wanted to lose, fine. He'll take every single weapon and missile the stupid man could offer. It'll show him. He hated, absolutely _hated_ it when Russia played his mind games. If Russia had no intention of winning, he shouldn't have suggested the game in the first place! So much time was wasted to satisfy Russia's sadistic needs when they could've have done something more productive. As if he felt molten, golden eyes boring holes into his back and silent insults thrown his way, Russia giggled, his hands fingering the rim of the vase. China heard the giggle and pouted, his anger placed by some other emotion. Russia wasn't even going to try and find him.

Just as slight disappointment settled in the pits of China's stomach, Russia hurled the vase at the door. CRASH- SMASH. China gasped as he saw the vase break into a thousand glittering pieces illuminated by the afternoon sun. Quickly realizing his mistake, China's hand flew to his mouth. Too late, Russia whirled around to where he heard the muffled gasp, a wicked smile painted on his lips. China's stared wide eyed as Russia reached him in three long strides, whipping away the red, velvet curtain adorning the grand window with one hand.

"Why, hello there," Russia said softly, brushing away sweat matted hair from China's face.

Russia tucked the dark strands behind China's ear; his fingers lightly touching the perfectly rounded ear before sliding down the milky smooth neck, capturing the pony tail the Chinese man preferred and brought it to the side of his face, allowing the black tips to tickle his skin. Watching China look at him with nervous eyes, Russia grinned childishly, "This was the best hiding place you could find?"

The curtain fell back into place, covering both men as Russia stepped closer to the smaller nation until China was trapped between the cool window pressing against his back and Russia's larger body looming over in front of him. Russia bent down, tilting China's chin up, "If I knew you were so bad at hide and seek, I would've asked to play this sooner."

Feeling his hair tie come undone as fingers ran through his hair, China closed his eyes, refusing to see the triumphant violet eyes gleam at him. Now that he knew Russia wanted to continue the game, China's childishness went away with his doubt. He should be scared- terrified of what Russia would do to him…but he wasn't. Instead his body trembled with anticipation. As he ran down the hall, finding all the doors locked except for this one room, he knew Russia was bound to find him however, if he had wanted to, he could've escaped a long time ago; the glass door was right behind him. Despite his stiff body, he could've easily climbed down the vines hanging off the balcony. But he didn't. He didn't because he wanted this just as badly as Russia did. The moment Russia whispered in his ears that his body was to be ravaged, he wanted it but he wasn't in his nature to voice crude things such as sex. The game simply gave him an excuse to play coy, something he was very good at. Russia wasn't the only one who played mind games.

Steeling his resolve, China slowly opened his eyes, meeting the inquisitive gaze of Russia's, "I've lost. Do what you want."

Laughing heartily, Russia abruptly shoved China against the glass window pane, "Of course I will."

"That's a nature of a game right? A winner," Russia leaned in, closing the distance between their bodies until he pressed down on China, from chest to shin; bringing their lips unbearably close, "and a loser."

He grabbed the back of China's neck, "Isn't it a given that you'll be at my mercy. No matter what," he ground his leg ruthlessly between the Chinese nations', making sure he understood the difference in their size, how powerless he was in the wake of Russia's lust, "you'll have to listen to my every command."

China bit back a moan, feeling Russia's heat seep into his skin. He couldn't deny that the harsh grinding motion of Russia's leg against his now growing arousal had a profound effect on him but it was Russia's pure raw sexuality that made China's temperature rise and heartbeat race. Although subtle, Russia's poisoned honeyed words conjured images of sweat drenched bodies in the darkness of nights upon a large satin bed, blind to every thought, everything, every sensation but one. Sensual illusions lost and merged itself with China's own memories, of times when he helplessly laid on all four, desperately holding back his cries as Russia pounded into him harder and harder, wanting to hear those muffled cries get louder and louder. Imagining, remembering, China could almost feel Russia filling him and stretching him to the limit until he thought he would break. The next day after such rough housing, of course he would scold the larger nation for such abuse but secretly China more than enjoyed it. His body practically hummed with satisfaction. Ahhh…it felt so good, so deliciously good. It made him forget about the consequences, about all thoughts. He cared only about one thing and Russia served only one purpose.

Sex- bodily pleasure at it's best.

Nothing more. Nothing less.

It was silent, but Russia's husky voice and body radiating burning desire spoke louder than any words: pain, pleasure, humiliation, gratification- an emotional roller coaster done by the most basic of human acts…Russia wanted exact same thing.

No matter how provocative or enticing Russia was or how much China's body ached for the Russian's touch, he wouldn't give in. This was a game- a second one soundlessly started and implied. This was no longer about reigniting their passion for one another, about relieving sexual frustrations. It was about power and dominance; about submission and ownership.

"I already said do whatever you want," For every word China spoke, their lips fleetingly brushed and met, "Nothing more."

China laid a hand on Russia's face, gently stroking it as he waited. He gave Russia his answer; now he just had to see what Russia would do with it. Judging by the bulge incessantly jabbing into his thigh, China knew he didn't have long to wait.

Making sure China was watching his every move, Russia kissed the graceful palm, nipping at it before soothing it away with his tongue. He stared into those golden eyes- eyes that were shrouded with wisdom and age…and almost snapped. Russia's patience was waning thin. He didn't miss the delicate rebuke, the unspoken challenge. He was quickly tiring of their childish banter and their subtle word play that tested each others' tolerance. He was beginning to grow frustrated.

China may be the 'woman' in their relationship but it didn't mean he played the role willingly. Always. Always, always, always Russia had to coax and seduce him to relent, to submit. It was clear to him- to China- where this would all lead so why prolong it? Why couldn't they just skip this meaningless chitchat and tear each others' clothes off and have rough, raunchy sex? Sometimes Russia truly thought the slender man was more perverse than he was. He _enjoyed_ torturing them both by playing these stupid, little games. Since he couldn't beat Russia physically, it was his own brand of defiance.

Russia slipped one finger underneath China's torn shirt, gently nudging it off to expose a creamy white shoulder. He released a warm breath against China's lips but did not kiss him directly. He always did enjoy breaking things. The more something defied against him, the more joy he felt when they crumbled underneath his strength and determination. His lover would be no different. In fact, more than likely, China expected it. He was a man, a nation. He had pride and that pride often stood in the way of their immediate…fun. But no matter. It never lasted long.

Russia placed a brief kiss on the edge of China's mouth before gently savoring the taste of the other nation's cheek and neck, leaving a trail of lingering wet kisses until at last he found China's pulse beating underneath his lips at the shoulder.

"Just to be sure I understand you correctly _Jao_," Russia growled the name. "I can do _anything_ I want," He emphasized his point by grabbing China's ass, pulling him hard to rub their erections together, increasing the friction, the pressure "but you won't play along will you?"

China gasped as he felt himself abruptly pulled up and away from the ground until his toes barely touched the floor. For a moment he forgot to act aloof as he arched his back, lost in the erotic sensation of Russia touching him so intimately, spreading his legs embarrassingly wide just so he could feel how much Russia wanted him; his reward if he gave in.

China slowly descended back into his body, bringing his head back down to return Russia's gaze.

_Give up?_

China wrapped his hands around Russia's neck, one of them running through the thick, silver locks. So impatient. Young nations nowadays don't seem to appreciate the art of slow seduction. The more they dragged it out, the more fulfilling it was when their bare flesh finally touched. He squirmed and upon hearing Russia's sharp intake of breath, impishly settled his slight weight even firmer against the Russian's heat.

Give up? How naïve. How could he give up what little control he had over the larger, stronger nation? He loved seeing those lilac eyes morph and change into an even darker shade of amethyst. Him. It was all for him; this love that bordered on obsession. China turned his head slightly, burying his face into soft, blond hair; his breath teasing the Russian's ear. No. He wouldn't give in. As long as he never admits the insatiable craving he had for Russia, their power play for dominance will never end.

"When have I _ever_ simply just played with you?"

Russia's head snapped up, searing China with his fiery purple gaze, "Good. That's what I wanted to hear."

With a final, inaudible growl, Russia held the back of China's neck in an iron grip, holding him immobile as he forced China's mouth open with the pressure of his kiss. The smaller man in his arms did not protest and even encouraged it. The hand that was delicately ruffling his hair, now dug into his skull urging him silently to continue. Theirs lips molded and shifted to fit even as their tongues slid and slipped away from each other. Russia kissed harder, curling his tongue to trace the roof of China's mouth idly, lazily before pulling back. China moaned in protest, quickly following the retreating Russian and found himself immersed in the taste of Russia as their tongues tangled and danced once again.

No matter the world's opinion of the larger nation as cruel and demanding, his kisses always tasted sweet; it reminded him of spices and sunflowers. China crushed their lips together to taste more, relishing the warm, velvet feel of Russia's mouth.

In the end, it was Russia who ended the kiss. He drew China in, sucking on the tip of the other's tongue as his own ran on the underside of China's before gently pushing the Chinese nation away. Each gasped for air as they parted, panting heavily.

Still heady from the kiss, Russia watched with fascination as he saw China close his eyes and lean his head back against the window pane. China bit his bottom lip to stop the tingling sensation and Russia drank in the sight greedily. Already he missed the feel of those lips against his.

More. He wanted more.

He bent his head, finding the pulse at China's shoulder again. He lapped at the soft skin, feeling the heartbeat pulsate against his tongue. Wordlessly, China turned his head and gave Russia better freedom to kiss where he wanted. Russia obliged, kissing his way up the silky, smooth neck, gracing it with red bruises. He stared at his handiwork, frowning. He purposely left them where they could be easily seen. It marked China as his but it wasn't enough.

He wanted to own him; spill his seed inside of China and claim him forever. Russia knew though, his little Yao could never be fully owned or possessed by anyone. The kiss marks will eventually disappear just as China will eventually go back home to his people. He knew that but it didn't stop him from trying. It was only in these moments when China shed his godlike exterior and indulged himself in mortal desires that he felt they truly connected, that China finally belonged to him in his entirety. As they lay each others' arms, spent and tired, for a precious second in their long, long life, their responsibilities disappeared and he became human. Not an immortal that lost the ability to feel. Not a nation that lived and breathe with a billion lives. Human. A tangible, touchable human that he didn't have to share with others; Yao was solely his and thought only of him for a little while.

For what felt like an infinity, Russia watched as China gradually opened his eyes and finally met his gaze. The world seemed to grow silent as they stared at one another. Russia kneaded the back of China's neck with the hand that at first gripped it so savagely. His lover tilted his head, dark strands spilling over Russia's hand as he did. Golden eyes looked at him curiously, wondering why the sudden tenderness. He couldn't have guessed the need Russia had for him. But of course China did, he always did. He smiled that knowing smile and Russia lost control.

He captured China in a kiss as bruising as the last, his hand making quick work of the Chinese's clasp and zipper.

China pushed Russia away, gasping, "Wh-what are you doing?"

Russia curled his fingers around China's length and pumped his fist just once- up, down. Slowly, deliberately. China felt his body grow limp even as fire licked his lower regions, burning him where Russia touched.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Russia said condescendingly, his thumb circling the erect organ's head.

China fell back on the glass window pane, panting, "N-no. Not h-here. No."

"And why not" Russia's hand alternated between firm strokes and light, circling motions. He made sure China couldn't anticipate which would come next.

China doubled over as if in pain, slamming his hand against the glass behind him. The stinging pain of his hand only momentarily subdued the pleasure consuming him. A groan was ripped from his throat as Russia stroked him harder.

"B-because," The Chinese nation stammered at last when Russia resumed his light touches, "there's a bed right there."

Russia noticed China's eye flicker to the side for a moment. Once in a while, it was quite simple to read him:

_Because someone can easily see us from outside the window…._

Just like China whispered into his ear earlier, Russia whispered back, "I don't mind where we are. It makes no difference to me if I have you standing up or lying down." He kissed the skin right behind China's ear, "Or where we have sex… on a bed…or against a window. But if _you want_ to move to the bed…just one word and we can."

He dragged his nails across China's cock, feeling it jerk in response. He smiled when China clung to him, burying his face into his shoulder and shivered.

"Just one word, Jao and I can make it happen," Russia lowered his head, blowing warm air over China's hardened nipple, "Beg me and don't forget to add the 'please'~"

Russia did not raise his head but kept his eyes on China's chest as his mouth captured the nub in front of him with his teeth, biting down gently. Above him, he heard China breathlessly moan out, "No…."

"Then have it your way," Russia released the pinked bud from his mouth, giving it one finally flick with his tongue.

China stood enraptured as he watched Russia kiss down his body lower and lower until….

"AHHH! I-Ivan. Nnnngh."

China quickly clasped a hand over his mouth to stop anymore obscene sound from escaping. Russia wrapped his fingers around China's arousal, kissing it lovingly from the tip to the base like it was a prized possession. Russia hummed in amusement at China's attempt to muffle his cries...of course Russia was going to try his best to make that beautiful voice cry out his name even more.

Russia found the soft, round sacs and cupped them in his hand. He massaged them; stroking, caressing, rubbing them as his mouth took the whole length of China in his mouth. He kissed, licked, and nipped using his lips, teeth and tongue. As China began to slide down the glass window- his legs finally giving out- Russia slung a slender, white thigh over his shoulder to keep China upright as he continued his assault on the shaft before him, wet with pre-cum and his saliva.

Tentatively China placed a hand behind Russia's head, slowly rocking his hips forward into the hot crevice of Russia's mouth. He was close. So close. If Ivan didn't stop now, he would…he would…..

"I-Ivan…I…I'm-"

Then from beyond the curtain, the door clicked open and a female voice called out, "Ivan? Are you in here?"

China's eyes widened in horror. He looked down, meeting Russia's eyes. Russia removed his mouth and grinned up at him, speaking very softly, "I guess I forgot to mention I was having a party later today."

Before China could answer, the voice- Ukraine- called out again, closer this time, "Ivan? Is that you behind the curtain? Why is the vase broken? Hello?"

China glanced back down helplessly at Russia. The Russian, in turn, just smiled innocently as he took China's erection in his mouth again and sucked on it _hard. _

_

* * *

A/N: _Anyway before people point it out, I'll say it myself: the characterization changes as the story progresses. From playful and sweet in Ch1 to sadistic and pyschotic in ch2 and 3. In ch5 they'll go back to beong sweet. I don't know whether or not it gives a sense of fullness to the characters or a whacked job of keeping them as one thing.


	4. Found

The completed Ch4 finally

I did update this periodically but I don't think ppl noticed...ah well anyway, it's done now :0

* * *

A scream. China threw his head back and screamed; Russia could feel his body tremble from the pure ecstasy he was giving him. He chuckled, impressed. Even in his throes of mindless pleasure, China was still dignified, his scream silent. Rather than hearing it, it was something Russia felt instead wreck through the small frame. Ah well. He renewed his vigor on China's arousal, lavishing his undying attention to it. China didn't have to scream. He'll settle for a cry, a moan, or even a simple gasp. It didn't matter. Just one sound, a single noise was all he needed. After all Ukraine was steadily getting closer.

Hands that covered his mouth, quickly flew to bury themselves in Russia's silver blond hair; whether to stop or urge him to continue, China didn't know. All he knew was that he was fighting between desire and dignity; his body arched for completion- reaching, straining for it even as his mind rebelled at the thought. No…no…no, no, no, no! Not like this! Never like this! It was demeaning. It was immoral…but he was so close, so close and –he shakily exhaled when Russia swirled his tongue- Russia felt so_ good_. Just a bit more. A tiny bit more….

His ears caught the sound of Ukraine sighing in exasperation, "Really! What were you doing in here, little brother? Look at this mess!"

Though he couldn't see, he heard the clinks of the vase as the female nation picked up the broken shards. China bit his lips. No, this had to stop. This had to stop _now_. He would rather _die_ than let anyone know the…the liberties the larger nation was allowed to take on his body. He sunk his nails into Russia's scalp, tugging, clawing at it to get the Russian's attention. Slowly, Russia raised his head to meet China's golden gaze.

Accustomed to stealing glances at one another during meetings, they've long since developed the necessary skills to speak without speaking. No words were needed; a look was more than enough for the silent conversation to transpire between them.

_Stop it, Russia. No more. I don't want this. _

China tried to push the larger nation away but Russia simply held on fast, leaving imprints on the supple thigh, and refused to budge.

_Dear little Yao, if you want me to stop, go ahead- try and make me. That is if you can stop me without sister noticing. Scratch me too hard and I just might let out a little yelp._

Lavender eyes smiled up at the Chinese, crinkling in the corner from amusement

_I wonder what she'll say if she finds out the dirty things we've been doing while she was in the room…._

Russia raised a perfectly arched eyebrow in question.

_Shall we find out?_

To prove his point, he tightened his lips around the base of China's arousal before lazily sliding it upwards in an agonizingly unhurried pace, wanting to savor every taste of China's sex. Russia sighed in contentment as the sinewy cock slipped out of his mouth, letting his hot breathe run along the sensitive tip of China's erection. When the smaller nation did nothing other than quiver in his arms, Russia smiled in satisfaction. Pride comes before the fall and most definitely China's pride cost him this game. He won- they both knew it- but he wanted his southern neighbor to voice his defeat in that sweet, sweet voice of his. Russia would accept nothing less than total surrender. He looked at China through hooded eyes.

_I'm giving you a chance, Yao. Stop me while you can or else I'll just continue doing whatever I want…that is what we agreed on right?_

Russia tilted his head up and opened his mouth. Wet, sticky liquid coated the inside- dripping, oozing from his palate down to his tongue. A thread of saliva clung to his lips, the ends of it hanging off the edges of Russia's mouth and the very tip of China's shaft; a cruel reminder of the sordid thing Russia did and was still planning to do. The delicate lining snapped when Russia closed his mouth and licked his lips.

_Delicious._

To Russia's amusement and China's utter shame, the organ held securely in Russia's grip twitched, growing harder beneath the Russian's heated gaze. Unlike its' owner, it unabashedly begged for the larger man's attention. It cried, trickling thick, clear fluid down its' length to soak the hands wrapped around it, asking Russia silently for his love and touch. A low laugh rumbled out of Russia's chest. He removed one of his hands to examine the evidence of Yao's desire. Even if China's every word, every action denied his want and need for him, his body never lied. If anything, it was the only honest thing about China; his one weakness that allowed others to read his otherwise impeccable defenses. Glancing up, his face softened into a sultry expression as a telltale blush blossom suffused China's alabaster cheeks. Is it any wonder he always end up bedding the slender being whenever they met?

Years together, a series of give and take, Russia has since given up the notion of China openly declaring his love for him. Not only were they far and few in between, it was always reluctantly spoken through clenched teeth. Again and again, China told him like a wise elder to a naive child, actions that took time and effort were worth a hundred times more than words spoken lightly. Affection in his culture was shown through subtle touches, quiet gestures; one had to find the hidden meanings and treasure the time and effort it took to unraveling the riddle to truly appreciate the beauty of love. Frustrating as it was in the beginning, Russia eventually accepted China's way. Actions spoke louder than words didn't they? Wasn't that what China was trying to tell him? It didn't matter; he eventually found a way to make China fulfill a lover's duty.

Eyes never straying from China's face- practically daring the smaller nation to watch- Russia pressed his mouth beside the drenched arousal. His tongue darted out, allowing the thick liquid to flow into his mouth. He kissed it away- licking, tasting, swallowing it. China's shivers were his addiction, the quiet gasp his music. Their relationship has since gone beyond from being just physical but the physical aspect was fueled by their love. Centuries, millenniums were spent gazing at his southern border, hoping just to catch a glimpse of the Oriental. In ancient times when China was the closest to God, he could do nothing but look at him from a distance in awe. How could such beauty and grace exist in one being? How could the universe be so cruel to let him only watch as the mythical creature float past, none the wiser of his existence? Look but not touch? China never noticed him, never cared of his well being while in turn Russia's admiration grew into a buried obsession he didn't know he carefully nursed over the course of his life. But the God fell, stolen of his pedestal. He no longer wore long, silk robes threaded with gold; his skin once so pure and flawless became riddled with blood and dirt. In his weakest state, in his darkest hours, seeking power and guidance, Russia offered him his hands.

Decades went by without him stealing a glance at his southern neighbor. He was busy building his empire, bettering the lives of his people and those around him to waste time pining away at a long, unfulfilled dream. As he grew stronger day by day, China was pushed to the brink of collapse. He'd never forget the first time they met when it was he, not China, who walked among the clouds. Russia never expected the once proud nation to sit so dejectedly on the muddy ground; the hair he watched in the past, gleaming, shining in the sun, now hung limply across his shoulders matted and tangled. Still so clearly he could remember the way China at first hesitantly lifted his hand to grasp onto his as if afraid it was all a desperate hallucination. He never knew the strength of the frail body until the small, delicate hand clasped his tightly with all its' might, never wanting to let go.

He always knew the Oriental was special, gifted with fertile land and prosperous dynasties. He thought his fascination with the southern nation stemmed from his jealousy, but as his stared down at the weakened man, their hands still intertwined, he felt the eternal winter around his heart begin to thaw. It did not escape his observant eyes the beauty of the other nation. He certainly was lovely with his womanly features accompanied by eyes that burned with defiance and inner strength; beaten and downtrodden, he still seemed ethereal and elegant amass the turmoil around him. Delectable as China was, it was none of those that made his frozen heart race.

Never has anyone or anything gazed at him the way China did at the moment. Disgust, reverence, hate, admiration- Russia experienced it all, but the way China smiled at him contained none of the familiar emotions he knew. Those eyes crinkling at the corner, the soft smiled directed at him only spoke of relief and happiness. To him, Russia was not someone to be feared. To him, Russia was his salvation, his beacon of light, the person who would help him pave a way to a better future.

Yes. Most definitely yes, Russia knew China was special. Wasn't that why he chipped away at their border? He wanted what the other nation had that made him unique. What he didn't expect was for China to be special to him in whole different way. His treasury might be satisfied with just occupying the lands but he, Ivan, wouldn't be. Now that he knew the beauty of that gentle smile he once saw from a distance, he thirsted for it. Until he possessed China heart, body and soul, he would never be satisfied. Finally, after patiently waiting, at last he could have China and he was never, ever going to let go.

Russia pressed the arousal onto China's stomach, exposing the underside. He dipped his head to suckle the folds of the smaller man's sac, his hand pumping the slick organ above him continuously. Hearing China cry out an unintelligible noise, Russia's heart sang with delight.

He honestly knew that the raven haired nation felt the same but he couldn't help his insecurities. After their separation, almost half a century passed them by until they saw each other once again. As nations, it seemed no longer than a blink of an eye but it was enough. By then, China had changed. He was no longer the poor, defenseless nation who needed his help. They were equals; Russia did not have to bend down this time around to offer China his hand to shake. In just 40 years, it seemed his place in the Chinese's heart shifted. Once again the older nation regarded him as a child instead of the savoir he once was. It's only when they're at this state does he feel content that China feels the same. He only wanted to know China's feelings for him, but if he can't get the stubborn nation to say it, then he'll make him unable to deny it with his body.

China shuddered. The very sight of the blonde's head between his naked thighs, servicing him, made every breath a struggle. The devious mouth kissing along his length, drinking his essence; those cruel hands touching him in all the right places, in all the right ways, were forcing, pushing him to the inevitable end. No more, he couldn't take it anymore. Things had spiraled out of control and out of China's predictions; the chess set had an extra piece Russia was taking full advantage of. Unlike the overly expressive love of the European nations, Russia and China's were a simmering passion hidden from curious eyes. The inner working of their relationship was only something they understood and the others guessed. The world might assume it is Russia who has a larger sexual appetite but they would be wrong. To his people China is seen as noble and majestic, to the world he is cunning and cold, but neither fitted the courtesan role he played in the privacy of his relationship with Russia.

It is not that he finds pleasure in playing a woman. It is not that all. Just as Russia enjoys seeing him lose his composure, China finds childish delight in ripping away the Russian's steadfast control. What he cannot show the world, he finds solace in amethyst eyes; revealing only to Russia the side of him that wishes to be pampered and revered, the seducer, the tease. He is ancient- one of the oldest nation alive- yes, but it does not signify perfection. He is riddled with worries and aches but he is never allowed to show weakness. Was it wrong to feel young again? To be reminded of carefree days and not have eyes following, condemning him? With Russia, he didn't have to be perfect. They understood each others' weaknesses and ugliness. He had nothing the larger nation had not yet seen. That didn't mean he wanted Ukraine to know his secrets as well. China quickly tried to remove his leg from the other nation's shoulder and away from this compromising position.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Russia said in a lilting voice aimed at China.

The sounds of cleaning stopped as the female nation paused in her work, "Excuse me?"

Unable to bear it any longer, China closed his eyes, hoping to escape reality for just a moment but a sharp bite made him gasp and glance back down.

_Watch me. Watch what I'm doing to you, Yao._

Russia pressed his closed-mouth smile along the tip of the sopping wet organ. He watched the uneven rise and fall of the smaller nation's chest. Taking his sweet time, he slipped the cock passed his lips, letting his tongue swirl around the head round and round, the circles becoming smaller and smaller until, at last, it found the slit…he pressed his tongue into it. The moment he felt China tense, Russia tightened his grip on the arousal, laughing as he denied the smaller man his climax.

Ignorant of the happenings behind her, Ukraine dusted her hands, admiring her handiwork, "Done!"

She turned back to the curtain, a nervous smiled plastered on her face, "R-Russia, we really must hurry to the party. Natalia and I were sent to find you. I-It's starting soon."

Draped over Russia, tired and spent, China heard the soft, even footsteps steadily approach them. No longer caring about dominance and power, China clutched onto Russia's sleeve, silently pleading him to stop this. The blond shook his head.

_Beg me._

Ukraine was now close enough he could hear the swish of her clothes as she walked closer. Either be exposed or swallow his pride. He had no other choice. Taking a calming breath, China bent down until his lips touched Russia's ear and carefully whispered, "Please, Ivan. Please…I…I'm begging you…."

"I want you to show me sincerity," Russia whispered back, "Turn around and face the window, China."

Reluctantly, the Chinese nation turned as ordered and warily watched Russia get up, dusting off his pants. He hugged China from the back, his front pressed firmly with the other's back as their eyes met in the reflection.

"Do not forget you're promise," China mouthed.

"She won't find out," Russia contently laid his head on the Chinese's collar bone while he worked the rest of China's pants off, letting it pool on the floor. Smiling into China's eyes from the window, he nipped at the tantalizing skin, "That is of course as long as you keep quiet…."

* * *

A/n: Actually ch4 is suppose to be waaay longer than this but this is a good cut off spot. The story is about 75% done. I say that because I had to cut off a part to keep the story from dragging OTL

I would like to apologize on the writing again. I'm not a patient person and so this story is taking it's toll on me. I'm starting to reeeaaallly hate it at this point but I'll try my best to complete it with the original goal in mind.

...I just realized it took me 7 hours to write 750 words....100 words per hour. Screwed. I am so screwed.


	5. Punshiment and Rewards

A/N: I absolutely HATED this chapter. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. I honestly don't know what's going on anymore. I wrote this 2 weeks ago but I abhorred it so I rewrote it... over and over again and yet it still turned out to be garbage. I honestly, honestly apologize….

On another note, I would like to thank my beta, Kanki Youji, for doing a terrific job. I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this :C

* * *

Tilting her head in bewilderment, Ukraine paused in her steps. "Ivan…what was that sound just now?"

"What sound?" Russia's voice smooth and rich as aged rum, cascaded over China's flesh, warming it.

"I thought I heard something…."

"You are imagining things, dear sister."

His voice dipped low, a whispered secret spoken solely for China's ears. "Isn't that right, Yao?" Ignoring the tightening ring of muscles around his finger, Russia pressed in deeper. "All in her imagination…."

China took short, staccato breaths through the hand muffling his cries. He gritted his teeth against the sudden intrusion; clawing the window pane when he felt the Russian inside of him. Tired, he was so tired and exhausted from the whirlwind of sensation and emotions. China could do nothing more than glare wearily as Russia removed the hand over his mouth and placed it above his head. The larger nation licked at the thin sheet of sweat dotting the pale nape and smiled.

"I want to hear the sweet sounds you usually make, Jao," Russia inserted another finger, "Pretty please?"

China whimpered.

"There! I heard it again! R-Russia, w-what are you doing over there?" Ukraine wrung her hands nervously unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer.

"Nothing, Olya. I'm just…punishing a cat?" China didn't hear the subtle insult, didn't hear anything at all over the roaring in his head. He was panting, gasping uncontrollably, struggling to regain his composure but his body wouldn't obey. Shameful as it was, liquid trickled down the back of China's thighs as his hips arched of its' own accord to meet Russia's movements. Now, his fingers slick with China's lubricant, he stretched him, thrusting repeatedly inside, preparing him for what's to come later. The smaller nation keened. Almost, almost Russia reached his pleasure spot but not yet. Too shallow. He needed more.

Ukraine relaxed at the joy she heard in Russia's voice and resumed walked towards the grand window. He must be very happy indeed- he even used the familiar form of her name! Of course she felt sympathy for the cat, but as long as it kept Russia happy and diverted the attention from the massive debt she owed her little brother, she was grateful to the poor thing.

"Would you like me to take care of it as you greet the guests?" Ukraine asked standing right in front of the curtains patiently.

Uncaring of Ukraine's presence, China couldn't stand it anymore, couldn't stand Russia's teasing touches. He cried out. His cries, however died before it even reached the woman's ears. When he noticed the lithe man rear his head, Russia quickly sealed China's mouth with a kiss. Tongues and lips interlocking, he swallowed every ounce of noise the smaller nation made. Despite his threats and tendency to bait his dark eyed lover, Russia also preferred to keep their personal lives private. Not once did it cross his mind to let Ukraine know the extent of the intimacy he shared with his southern neighbor. It didn't stop him, though, from wanting to torture China just a tiny bit for making him play along with his demented game of slow seduction.

The curtains rustled behind them as the female nation reached to pull it back. Knowing how much China cared for modesty, Russia quickly shielded the Chinese with his body. "Ukraine," Russia spoke in a commanding tone.

Ukraine hesitated, the curtains fluttering back into place when she heard the underlying warning, "Y-yes?"

"Leave."

"B-but the party…."

Russia's voice became softer as it became more threatening. "Why is it when I purposely go find you, you always run away," He pressed butterfly kisses onto China's heated skin, "but when I want you to leave, you're still around?"

"I…I…"

"Should I collect the money now since you're so willing to stay?"

Ukraine burst into frightful tears, hurrying her way towards the door as fast as she could.

"Don't forget to lock the door on your way out~" Russia called to her one last time.

Reason returning to him once again, China immediately pushed himself away from the window and larger nation the moment the door clicked shut. Russia clicked his tongue as he caught China in his arms when the others shaky legs gave away beneath him.

"Was I too rough?" he teased the elder, "We haven't even gotten to the fun part yet."

Too worn and frustrated, China stopped pretending to be oblivious to Russia's wish. "You know there are gentler ways, _Russia,_ to make me express myself."

He threw China onto the bed, crawling on top of him, "And yet none of them make you say my name."

His hand caressed a creamy thigh, "We've done it your way for many years now. If you're 'tiring' of it, don't you think perhaps it's time for a change, hm?"

China blinked, confused, before understanding dawned on him. He smiled, wrapping his arms around Russia's neck to bring him down for a kiss. So he was still annoyed by that silly comment. He lifted one of his legs and traced the back of Russia's calves with his foot idly. "It's not my fault you don't have the…_finesse_ to keep me entertained."

With trained experience, China flipped their bodies upon the mattress until he straddled Russia beneath his light weight. Instead of being alarmed at the sudden action, the Russian looked intrigued. He silently questioned what the smaller man hoped to accomplish by pining him down.

"I haven't lived for millenniums for nothing." China said, his hands leisurely popping the buttons of Russia's dress shirt one by one. With each fastening coming undone, revealing more of the fair colored skin, China ran his hands languidly down the broad chest. He gazed at Russia, a small secret on his smile. Like his amethyst counterpart, China's metallic eyes also darkened with arousal. However, instead of burning with hungry desire, restrained passion simmered just beneath the surface. Nonetheless, Russia shivered from the heat he found in China's eyes. "Shall I teach you the correct way, Ivan?" He bent down, his hair falling over his shoulders to blanket them. "Shall I show you what I've learned over the centuries?"

* * *

A/N

1) I cut down on this chapter by removing a scene. In the original, after Ukraine left, they actually do the smut against the window and the Baltics appear below. Yao see's them and pushes away before anyone of them can see him. However, Latvia was quite unlike that when he looked up he saw Ivan half undressed? The next thing we hear is Estonia yell "LATVIIAAAA" as Ivan walks away from the window and tosses Yao onto the bed.

I took it out because a) this is becoming too long and b) I felt it was quite redundant since we already had Ukraine walk in

2) Ukraine...there was so many scenarios going through my head. The one the ended up in the story is the "original" scene I had. The alternate scenes was:

a) Russia threatens Ukraine to leave and as she ponders the sudden change, she finally figures out what is going on and has a conversation with Russia in Russian  
"Then I shall lock the door so Belarus won't interrupt you with your...cat." As she walks away she calls back "Please send China my regards."

b) She actually flips open the curtain but Russia quickly shields China's body from Ukraine's eyes with his own (he's still dressed by the way).

Alright that's done with what happened with the story. Now to ch6

EDIT: ...wow I sounded really b*tchy in my last author's note. So sorry *sweat drops*. Um...anyway ch6 will be the last chapter. AT LAST THE SMUT! NO MORE FOREPLAY!!! 8D As mentioned in the previous A/N, it's no longer about power and dominance but sensuality and tenderness. I'll go into detail about why it switches towards the end in my author's note for ch6 so please stick around for that.


	6. End Game

A/n: OMFG I'm finally done!!! I thought this day would never come! *throws confetti*

Thank you Celeste for her opportune time of encouragement. Without, I probably would've scrapped this story. To Zuki who listened to me complain about this story every step of the way until the last sentence. For all the reviewers, I wanted to give you guys some special prize but I couldn't think of anything. I can only give you guys internet hugs…but don't doubt that all the reviews were the reason that this story got to where it was. (Well if u liked this story then that's good news….)

Thanks to Kanki Youji for proofreading this

Please enjoy the end of 32 pages, 16,338 words of pointless, mind numbing smut :D

* * *

Unaware of the ongoing upstairs, the party had begun without the presence of their host. Guests from all over the world mingled- murmuring, laughing to one another, all dressed like birds of paradise. Couples situated themselves on the dance floor waiting for the waltz to start. A moment of stillness as the orchestra tuned their instruments. Tension rose with the cello, the violin as their stringed notes climbed higher and higher before the sudden suffocating silence. Then, the music began. Music floated out the window, up the balcony to fill hushed atmosphere that had settled around the two nations.

Russia laid contently beneath the small body, enjoying the slight pressure China exerted on his hips. China's abrupt strength took him by surprise, yes, but unless he allowed it, no one could keep him pinned. Only a handful of other nations shared his monstrous physical power…China, sadly, wasn't one of them. Nonetheless, he enjoyed the view. The rare sight of actually looking up at China, of having the other willingly straddle him, excited Russia beyond reason. His eyes became insatiable with the bewitching image of China with his hair unbound, his naked body on top of his. Ah no, he wasn't naked; there was still the godforsaken shirt. It didn't matter, he could keep it on. It's not like it stopped Russia from getting his fill of the alluring form. In fact, it served to fuel his desire, not stop it. Hanging precariously on translucent shoulders, the torn shirt hid nothing from the Russian's gaze; China's entire front was exposed. Nothing was left for the imagination and yet China still found creative use for it. The moment he bent forward to whisper provocative words against Russia's lips, the left side of the shirt slipped gracefully, elegantly off to cling to his elbow. Only China could perfect and combine the words decadence and beauty into one sentence, one being.

A trained siren indeed.

"Is that my reward for winning? You teach me the ancient art of love making?" Russia played with the black silk tickling his face. "Or is this another game we're starting? Teacher-student roleplay perhaps?"

China chuckled, his finger circling a pert nipple. "It's whatever you want it to be. It's not often that I take an active role in our love making…. So enjoy this while you can."

"Oh, I will. Don't doubt that I won't, Little Yao." Russia stopped the teasing motion on his chest. "The question is, how 'active' do you expect to be?"

Eyes dancing with humor, China understood exactly what the other was asking. He daringly placed Russia's arms above his head, holding it loosely with one hand. "Will you, Ivan?" Fingertips graced the Russian's lips. It was an inquisitive caress, exploring the limit of the other's patience. When he didn't respond, China replaced the feather light touch with a soft kiss- asking for, enticing an answer. "Will you let me top?"

Russia nipped at the mouth hovering above his. "I'll be the 'woman' when you're no longer my 'southern' neighbor. Until then, you can 'top' by riding me."

"That's what I thought you'd say," China sighed, removing his hand from Russia's wrists. "Aren't good students supposed to listen to their teachers? How can I teach if you're unwilling to learn?"

"I'm interested in learning," Russia said as he sat up, "but only if it concerns you."

He pulled China onto his lap. "I'm interested in learning about you and your body. I want to know your every curve, every plane; you're likes and dislikes. I want to know where to kiss to make you moan, to make you sigh. Show me, Yao. Show me how you like to be touched and pleased. Teach me…." Staring into the seraphic face, a sensation close to hunger filled Russia- a desire to close the distance between their bodies- but the next move belonged to China. What happened now depended on the actions of the nation in his embrace.

Surprisingly, China didn't resist the intimate position Russia placed them in. Instead, he draped his arms over Russia's shoulders, gathering him closer until their bare chests touched and their lips only a breath away. The sounds from below grew louder, but the two heard nothing. In the private little world Russia and China created for themselves, the music, the voices –everything-became nonexistent. In their heads, the simple, steady breathing of one another drowned out all noises. The sonance of the other was their melody; the heat and scent their lifeline. One moment they were mere inches away- an eternity-and then….

They kissed.

Even at this stage, China refused to voice what he wanted. Yet it was fine; Russia understood China's need perfectly as delicate hands found itself at his nape, urging him silently to tilt his head up. Molding, shifting, petal soft lips pressed against his again and again, over and over, deepening their kiss.

This. This right here, right now reflected nothing of before. It was neither measured and manipulative nor fast and frantic. Not a hint or a sign of the dominance game they played earlier. Like a dream, everything had simply melted away without a trace. No longer was it about a power struggle between individuals. This taste, this feel, this languid kiss was a connection between lovers. Wordlessly, China told Russia what he wanted and Russia comprehended.

Slow. He wanted it slow.

The kiss came to an end with a parting of lips and a gentle sigh. As the cold air replaced the lingering softness of Russia's kiss, China slowly opened his eyes. The one and only thing that filled his gaze was the memorizing color of orchid and the placid expression underneath. Unable to help himself, China smiled, pulling Russia closer before laying a genteel kiss on his forehead like a mother to a child.

Russia pouted slightly, putting on his childish façade to compliment China's motherly instincts. "I'm not a kid anymore, Yao~ Stop treating me like one da?"

China laughed softly. "I know, I know." Lips drifted from Russia's forehead to lay kisses on the corner of his eyes, his cheeks, and the tip of his prominent nose. "Believe me, I know. I was just reminded of something…. Sorry."

The ebb and flow of time was a meaningless thing to China. To him, an infinity was just a simple beat of the heart. In his countless millenniums of existence, he had watched things wither away, landmasses change. Lakes and rivers that were once vast became daunting desserts; the high jagged edges of cliffs are now worn and smooth from crescent crashes of the ocean's waves.

There was once even a time in his long history of life when he shared a house with a small boy with large, violet eyes. Such a young nation and already experiencing the brutality of conquer; China couldn't help but try to dull his pain. At night, when nightmares crawl out from the shadows and fear beckons, China would hold the screaming child in his arms, singing to him soft lullabies. Although the young nation understood nothing of the lyrical language, he still found comfort in the gentle voice and flowery aroma enveloping him.

In a matter of a few weeks, China's calming presence had become a necessity for the boy; he would sneak into the older nation's room and cuddle close, seeking warmth. The boy didn't say, but China knew he had somehow become a surrogate parent for the lost child. China, missing his siblings, didn't mind and welcomed the young one's trust in him. During their time together under Mongolian rule, they had become each other's support.

But people change; even nations are no exceptions to that rule.

Gone was that little boy that once tugged on his sleeves asking shyly for a hug. That Russia and this Russia were nothing alike. No more would innocent, chaste kisses on the forehead satisfy the grown child. The man in front of him right now demanded much more than simple kisses. When was it that he stopped feeling the platonic love of a guardian to his northern neighbor? Was it when he finally recognized that it was no longer a boy but a man that shared his bed?

Russia, noticing the smaller man's lost in focus, nudged China's lips with his own. "Something bothering you?" he asked in concern.

"Hmmm, no, nothing is bothering me." China punctuated each murmur with a responding delicate kiss to Russia's seeking mouth. "I was just thinking how cute you use to be."

"Does that mean you don't fine me cute anymore?" Russia batted his eyes prettily. "Yao, you wound me."

China placed his hands right over Russia's heart and paused. "Cute?" He gave the other an appraising look. His hands roamed over Russia broad chest, gliding over the Russian's shoulders to push the dress shirt off. He could feel the tense muscles of the blonde's back beneath his palms- the restrained power. "Cute is the farthest word I would use to describe you now, Ivan."

Russia laughed and scooted China a bit higher on his hips until the evidence of their pleasure touched. "As much as I'd like you to shower me with compliments," Russia said teasingly, "I rather do something else." He planted a kiss in the middle of China's chest. "I think I'm getting bored."

"Bored?" China squirmed slightly. "Sure doesn't feel like it to me…."

Russia growled low in his throat, "I want to be inside you now, Jao."

"My, my so demanding. What happened to the patience you had for our cat and mouse game earlier?" China ground against Russia's hip sadistically and chuckled when lilac eyes flashed him a warning.

Bending down to whisper into Russia's ear, China scraped his nails along the larger man's spine. "I also want to feel you inside me…."

Russia shut hit eyes against arousing pain raking across his back. "There's a bottle of oil in the-"

"I have something a little better than oil…." China said before raining down slow, purposeful kisses on Russia's cheek, neck, and shoulders- making sure each time the skin burned from his caress before moving on. A pink tongue flickered out to trail lower and lower on the fair body; his hands busied themselves learning and relearning every contour and every ridge of Russia. "Let me show you, my Russia....my Ivan."

Russia made no sound. If China was profound patience then Russia was disciplined self-control.

Wordlessly, he allowed his silver clasp to come undone, felt his slacks become increasingly loose around his hips. Calmly, quietly he watched the Chinese nation catch the zipper between his teeth and pull down, down, down until- at last- only a thin fabric separated them. All of this was done to him and Russia did nothing in return. He just watched and waited. Anticipating.

He followed the lazy movements of those slim, experienced fingers with silent intensity; watching, feeling them slide higher and higher along his thigh- saw the delicate fingertips disappear into his pants' opening- and then….

He groaned.

Russia could feel China's cool fingers find and wrap themselves around his shaft. He gritted his teeth against the agonizing pleasure-pain coursing through him as China thoroughly examined the pulsing heat in his hand. The Chinese took his sweet, sweet time measuring the length, the width of his lover's arousal, running an index finger along the underside from base to tip- feeling, enjoying the smoothness, the hardness of the Russian. When at last Russia elicited a barely audible moan, China finally gently freed Russia's erection from its confinement and exposed it to the evening air and gold, molten eyes.

China dipped his head and Russia instinctively inhaled at the expected ecstasy he knew China would bring him, but a few millimeters short, China stopped. For a brief moment, China gazed up to meet Russia's eyes as if asking for permission; hesitating despite the fact that he was close enough to seep and pour his hot breath against the blond nation's cock. Russia smiled, grazing the back of his hand over the blushing cream colored cheek before tucking a satiny black strand behind the smaller nation's ear.

What was only mere seconds, passed by like an eternity. Golden and violet eyes met, blending into an array of obscure colors- one asking, one answering. Seeing no signs of resistance in the laughing lavender eyes, China closed the few breaths of a distance between them and tasted every sensitive nerve, every surface he could find. Russia lifted his head and sighed at the first few tentative kisses of soft, supple lips against his hardness. He was lost in the pleasure filled rapture of China's heated kisses and slick tongue, of his pressing and licking of the engorged organ with fervent lavishing. Russia gasped, feeling the warm, perfect doll-like hands envelop him-giving him an experimental squeeze. He felt his muscles tighten, his body strain as the smaller nation began running his enclosed hand up and down along his length- the friction and dryness long since gone. Russia thought this would be the extent of China's exquisite 'demonstration'. He thought he could hold onto his sanity until the end…. That was before he felt China take him deep into his hot, wet mouth.

As China's lips slipped over his tip achingly, mind numbly slowly, Russia involuntarily bucked his hips in an attempt to feel more of the burning heat around him, surrounding him soon as possible. China responded to his eagerness with a disapproving growl, clasping onto the larger nation's thighs with surprising force to both hold him still and spread him wider for easier 'kissing'.

Russia took large gulps of air to calm his fevered body, but already the coiling sensation was building in his lower abdomen. His hands clenched at the bed sheets, feeling as if this was China's revenge on him. It seemed like the other was relentless in his endeavor to make him feel the mindless pleasure he had thrown the raven-haired nation in earlier. Russia finally gazed down at the smaller man, expecting to see a triumphant look, but none greeted him. With one look at China's face, Russia knew revenge was the last thing on the other's mind.

The rays from the dying sun bathed him in a soft, ethereal red. Shadows cast by long lashes framed China's cheekbones. Russia shuddered as he watched China take him deeper, his amber eyes locked behind closed lids in concentration. It wasn't revenge that motivated him to push Russia to the brink. It was the selfless feeling of wanting his lover to feel absolute sexual gratification, regardless of the fact if he came to completion as well. Honorable as it was, that wasn't what Russia wanted and feeling the increasing pressure, that was the inevitable end if he allowed this to continue.

"Jao…." Russia groaned as China purred in approval, a shiver of excitement rolling down his spine at the exotic pronunciation of his name. "Stop…stop it….Jao…." Instead of curbing his actions, the breathless whisper of his name only increased his vigor and generous attention. Russia began taking shallow breaths, his body winding and winding tighter and tighter until he spilled over the edge. Almost…God…almost….Then, with a lustful sigh, China released his quarry; Russia's tense muscles set to spring but a moment before, began to uncoil and relax.

"Yao…," Russia called out as China's soft form slowly sidled up his body until they once again sat face to face with China sitting astride. At the mention of his name, China glanced back before looking away with a blush. Russia tiredly laughed. Bold one minute and shy the next, his Oriental lover was full of contradictions. Even as they sat practically naked to each other's appraisal in the most intimate of positions, he still averted his eyes, wiping the remnants of Russia's essence from the corner of his mouth with embarrassment.

Unable to resist the image of temptation China painted, Russia grabbed his moving wrist and cupped the back of the smaller man's neck. "You missed a spot." His tongue danced over the shimmering lips. "Want me to help?"

The teasing impish question shattered all of China's reserve. The murmured "stupid" was cut short as Russia sealed China's lips with his own, capturing him in a kiss. To Russia's immense delight, instead of struggling, China's slender arms clung to his shoulders- holding, embracing him close. Without any urging, his lustrous lips parted for Russia's adventurous tongue. He could still taste himself inside of China's mouth, but even then, it couldn't hide the sweet, honeyed taste of China. No matter what fine cuisine or delicacy he sampled, it could never compare to what the person in his arms offered him. And as China slipped the rest of his shirt off, running lazy circles over his back, he knew China shared his sentiments. He made quick work of China's own torn shirt and threw it haphazardly to the side.

"Beautiful," Russia uttered, breaking away from the kiss to admire China's naked form.

China pounced back on him, nipping his lips roughly. "I'm not a woman," he growled, "Don't call me 'beautiful'."

"But you are." Russia's fingers slid over China's rib cage to rest on his waist. "You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. I thought that when I was child and I still think that now."

"Mmm, such pretty words coming from a pretty mouth. Should I reward you now?"

Dropping their playful charade, Russia asked in concern, "Yao, wait. You need-"

"Hush." China placed an index finger on the other's lip. "I know my body best." He replaced his hand with a soft, placating kiss. "If you touch me again, I'll be too tired to do anything else. That'll violate our terms of agreement then wouldn't it?" The older nation sat upon his knees, taking hold of Russia's hard erection. "And we wouldn't want that now do we?"

"Yes, but, Yao-" Anything Russia wanted to say from that point on was lost. Words were no longer needed. A gasp and then a groan fell from his lips like droplets as China slowly descended; his cock slipping past the first ring of muscles. He quivered, his body strung tight. Hurting. Hurting to thrust himself hard into the warmth viciously teasing him- sending him to both heaven and hell. A small sob quickly brought him back to his pleasure induced senses. Russia felt a stab of guilt mixed with possessiveness fill his heart at the tiny teardrops dusting the long, ebony lashes.

"I'm sorry." Russia kept repeating, kissing them away, knowing full well that he could do nothing to numb the initial pain. "I'm sorry."

China shook his head at the comfort Russia tried to offer him. It wasn't his fault. Apologies weren't needed. What he needed…what he needed right now was….

He opened his thighs and Russia was sliding in, and it was different- so different than before. The Russian's hands were curled around his bottom but his entire being was focused somewhere else.

_Slow, slow, slow_

China could feel every inch. It was enthralling- a bit painful- exquisite. He grabbed onto Russia's neck-his only hold onto reality- and placed his forehead upon the other, taking in his entire scent. China took another inch, the pleasure of it streaked like fire down his legs. He cried out quietly, his breath mingling with the rasping breath of the larger nation. China waited, adjusting to the invasion, his thickness, his possession. He stole another inch and moaned against Russia's lips.

"Ivan," China panted, kissing the laugh lines at the corner of the Russian's eyes, "close your eyes."

Once the iridescent eyes were hidden beneath golden lashes, China held his face between his hands, laying their sweat matted heads together. His hair curtained them once more as he brushed his lips lovingly over Russia's. Then, with one deep breath, China arched his back and Russia filled him. All the way. A groan was ripped from the blonde's lungs and China would have done the same but he couldn't breathe. It felt that good.

China began rocking his hips. Russia was sliding into him and it was like silk, easier the second time, better the third, dizzying the fourth…he lost track. The world beyond the scent, sound, feel of their love making dwindled and disappeared. Every gasp, every sigh, every movement was intensified by their loss of sight. They couldn't depend on expression or words to understand the other's pleasure. Just the increased heat of the other's body, of their louder moan- their every breath- indicated their building passion.

They were both sweaty now, and flames were licking at China's legs, his stomach. He clutched at the larger nation's shoulder, pulling them close until their cheeks nuzzled. The painful need to ride Russia harder faster was overridden by his desire to just _feel _him inside- filling him, completing him. He slowed down each time he thrust himself upon Russia, feeling the incredible stretching. The smaller nation cried out each time he took the other down to the hilt; his heavy, hot breathing sending waves of desire coursing through the Russian's body. He was arching against Russia, feeling every time the other pushed back, but it wasn't happening. He gasped against Russia's ear, tightening.

Russia bit into China's shoulder, making his southern neighbor produce a breathy moan, yet it wasn't enough. Russia tried to snake a hand between their bodies to stroke China's rock hard arousal, but China stopped him. "No…no. Not yet…."

Russia didn't listen. Even though he enjoyed China taking control, showing his rare affectionate side, it was all meaningless if they couldn't fall into mindless abyss together. He ignored the other's cry of surprise as he tilted China backward onto the bed, his body towering over the small body. China had wanted to protest- it was on the tip of his tongue- but Russia's intense gaze silenced him. With deliberate ease and tenderness, Russia took hold of China's hand and kissed every single knuckle before interlocking it lightly in his. The Chinese's ink black hair became the backdrop of their joined hands as Russia placed them upon the mattress.

Their gaze didn't waver and China was drowning in those orchid eyes, being swallowed by the light shining within. Little thoughts floated through his mind and then, feeling Russia lift his legs higher, he was lost in a sea of pleasure. Russia thrust into him and China moaned at the change in angle, the deeper penetration. This was what it was like making love to a man, rather than a boy. It was all different: the heat, the strength, the-

He couldn't even count the ways it was different. A moan escaped him again as Russia mirrored his earlier rhythm, sliding in him excruciatingly slow. But- China gripped the large hand in his and gasped- with every thrust into his body, Russia was picking up pace, hitting his pleasure spot with increasing frequency. Too much. It was becoming too much….

Russia drank in the sight of China's restless body beneath his; his head turning to and fro- frustrated and desperate for release. Russia moved the hand he had on China's thigh to brace himself on either side of the older nation. He kissed the other man deep and sweet- swallowing all the lovely sound and noises- all the while, his hips were pumping back and forth. Harder. Harder. Faster. China hooked one leg around Russia's waist so he was just a bit higher, so that when Russia thrust into him, it wasn't just pleasurable but pure, unadulterated paradise.

China was panting, his nails digging into the back of Russia's hand. He was strung tight, little jolts of ecstasy flowing through his body every time Russia entered him. He arched his back, waiting and waiting for something that would push him over. Russia gasped, feeling China's entrance tightening. He was straining to keep control of his body, but China was making it difficult with each arch and sigh. His legs were quaking with the effort to hold back, he could feel the building pressure return. Russia bent over China's stretched form and wrapped his hand around the neglected arousal. He gave it a firm stroke, his thumb circling the head and soon that warm, white liquid spilled over his hand. With one final thrust into the soft, soft body, Russia found his own release. Only little muffled sounds filled the room as Russia silenced their cries of fulfillment with a bruising kiss.

Spent and tired and entirely satisfied, Russia rolled their bodies to lay on their side. The sound of their heavy breathing was slowly replaced by the music and chatter as the outside world began to slowly intrude back upon them. He gathered China in his arms and still wanting to preserve the façade of their imaginary seclusion, whispered into the dark tresses, "Are you okay, Yao?"

"Hmm," China answered, sleep already tugging at him. "I'm…fine." He opened his tired eyes to cup Russia's cheek. "What about you? Wasn't this an important party? Is it alright to miss it?"

Russia laughed, placing a fond kiss on China's nose. "You don't have to worry about me. The meeting yesterday already took care of the formalities. It was more important for me to keep America away from you."

Eyes closed, China's mind was already drifting to a stop, Russia's comforting body heat and low voice lulling him to sleep. "Hm…Amer…ica…."

Russia smiled, playing with the silky ends of black hair as he watched China struggle to stay awake and losing the battle. An overwhelming need to stay beside China overtook him, but even in early spring, the nights were cold. His eyes scanned the room before he found the down comforter on the floor, pushed off the bed during their lovemaking. He carefully covered their naked bodies with the blanket and held China close, tucking himself beneath the other's chin like a child. Just as his breathing began to steady and a dreamless sleep fill his mind, China stiffened in his arms.

"Yao?" Russia asked in confusion as China bounded out of his arms and off the bed, a fear stricken look on his face. "What's wrong?"

The other nation ignored him, curses in multiple Chinese dialects falling from his lips like rain. "Shirt! Where's my fucking shirt?!"

Russia raised an eyebrow at the unexpected expletive from the usually calm and composed man who prided in himself to keep a cool demeanor. Russia would be lying if he said he didn't find amusement in seeing China scowl when he finally found his torn shirt before throwing it back down on the floor in disgust. In all of his naked glory, he strode quickly to the velvet curtains where they did illicit things earlier and whipped it angrily aside to grab his discarded pants. Russia thought he heard a familiar scream of "Latviaaaaa", but he didn't have time to digest the information as China climbed back onto bed.

Since his shirt was beyond saving, it seemed like he decided Russia's larger one would have to make due. He was reaching for it when Russia caught him and pinned him down on the bed. "Yao, what are you doing?" Russia couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice seeing China's odd behavior.

"Let me go!" China yelled, kicking his legs uselessly. "I have to save my pandas! I don't want to call them McLingLing or Nugget Su Lin."

"What are you talking about? Expl- Oof" Russia grunted as China head butted him straight in the chin.

"I don't have time to explain! Knowing, America, he's probably already making a commercial on the new panda names! I have to stop him!"

Putting two and two together, Russia burst out laughing. "Yao…are you telling me, the 'important meeting' you had with America earlier was for the names of your pandas?"

"Of course! Pandas are my mascot! I can't let him ruin their livelihood with a stupid name like Big Mac Gao Gao!" China jerked on Russia's shirt, stomping his way towards the door, muttering under his breath, "If I get my hands on that fat ass…."

When China was halfway across the room, Russia hopped out of bed and scooped him in his arms, carrying him bridal style.

"Ivan! Put me down! I really don't have time to play with you anymore!"

"Yao never has time to play with me" Russia walked to the other side of the room. "That's why we should make due with what we have da?"

"I'm serious. I have to go and stop that hamburger brain now!" China tried to wiggle himself free, but Russia just held him tighter.

"You can go right now if you want to" Russia gave him a smug look. "I don't mind if America knows just how…close we are."

China immediately stopped batting and clawing at the Russian's chest. "What are you talking about?"

Russia kicked open the bathroom door, depositing the now placid nation down on the floor. "Wouldn't you like to shower first?" Russia bent down to whisper into China's ear seductively, "You reek of sex. And…." He grabbed the other's bottom, eliciting a cry of surprise from the smaller nation. "You're still filled with my seed aren't you? They're dripping out aren't they?" He chuckled as China flushed a crimson red. "Go if you like but you'd just be advertising to him what you were doing instead of going to the 'important meeting'. You'd just be telling him you were fucking me just before seeing him. That'll be nice."

China pushed Russia away from him, his shaking hands undoing the buttons he rushed to put on earlier. "F-fine. Shower first _then_ pandas. Happy?"

Russia pushed away China's fumbling hands and undid the buttons, steadily exposing flawless skin. "Oh yes. Having sex in while taking a hot shower has always been a fantasy of mine."

* * *

A/N: Okay…this will have a LONG note.

To anyone that actually remembered about the pandas, I'll give you internet cookies XD. My first objective of making this loooong was to make ppl forget about the pandas. I just didn't expect it would take me 5 months OTL

Someone once mentioned that I took the plot from a RussiAmerica fic called "Where in the World is Alfred Jones". While the "hide and seek" idea is both used, my story was actually inspired by a fantasy-romance novel called "Holy Smokes" but Katie MacAlister. If you want to read the portion that "Hide and Seek" was born from, please check out my cheatfic link (in my profile for DA and FF. Provided for in my LJ).

I rushed the ending. I really, really wanted to create a slow but intense atmosphere but I plain got sick of this story and wanted it to END! So…I kinda reverted back to rough smex just because it's easier to write :P

I won't name her but she asked me to write the graphic XXX rated smex scene I took out right before Ivan tossed Yao onto the bed. I was going to write it in just where HAS ended in the shower. But I cannot write sex anymore. I can't believe I'm saying this, but TOO MUCH SEX IS BAD FOR YOU!

And so I substituted that scene for Yao giving Ivan oral….

It's kinda moot now, but the previous chapter of this was suppose to be the rough sex while the last part was suppose to be slow.


End file.
